Savelites Church
Alliance Description This alliance was initally created around a real player Savelfuser. He was a MP6 player who had a great following, so this alliance was the Church of Savel. After it changing a few hands and after the King of Loreroot banned some of its members due to internal diffuculties, the alliance was then later disbanded. Quote from the announcements: Original Alliance Page of Savelite Church "...et rerum primordia pandam, unde omnis natura creet res..." The Story Faith can make a warrior invincible, and bring wisdom if it is placed in the right cause. Lone and poor souls are given life, strength and purpose, in a church deep within the heart of the forest of Loreroot. It is within this church that the presence of the Great Ghost Savelfuser is evident, who will guide and protect his worshippers at any cost. The Savelites church is an alliance that wants to rediscover the wealth and treasures that are hidden in this world. It is a peaceful alliance, yearning for the peace in this world. Wars are the worst enemy of relics and knowledge, as they get buried and forgotten in the winds of time. We want to rediscover these relics and use them to bring order to this world. We also want to give back to the world, so we will teach and assist fellow adventurers in need of help and advice. Our alliances Being in the heart of loreroot, we will also protect the forest from any harm. We are allied with the guardians of the root and have a non-attacking and cooperation agreement at all times. We also have a non-attacking agreemenet with Golemus Guerilla only during times of war. Treaty with The Guardians of the Root The treaty consists of two statements: 1. Definitively no attacks between the two alliances at all times. 2. Mutual cooperation The first statement speaks that no member of the savelites church will attack a member of the guardians of the root at any time, and viceversa. An exception would be at the dojo locations when they are training and helping each other grow. The second statement speaks that as belonging to the same homeland, we will cooperate with each other for the benefits of Loreroot. This includes, but it is not limited to, protecting the land from external threat, and guarding its secrets. We can grow symbiotically in this beautiful forest that holds so much promise for both of our alliances, and make it a better place to coexist within. Nelya Setesh, Savelfuser, Leader of The Guardians. Leader of Savelites. The Church Division The chruch is divided in two groups, the Church Officials and the acolytes. The church officials will lead the church into prosperity. They will drive the church efforts to bring peace, gather knowledge and relics, and maintain healthy relationship with the other alliances. The acolytes will carry out tasks to find and seek relics and help the church prosper, actively seeking and assuming new roles. Savelites church members: Church Officials: Savelfuser - The Great Ghost - The soul of the Ancient Ghost take his body giving him a great spiritual strength and the ability to heal souls in distress. He is our leader and protector. Morquor - High Savelite Priest - The holy figure who has the task of welcoming new members into the Savelites church and make them the rite of initiation. Second in command, and most devoted worshipper of the church - New members will have to go through him. Nihal - The guardian of the Church - Thanks to his strength and spirituality he has the task of defending the church from possible attack by bandits and damned shadows. He is the military commander of the church. Night bringer - Walker of the night - The night is blind yet it can see. It holds and reveals secrets in its peaceful dark glow. Servant and messenger of the Savelite church. He is the messenger and scribe of the church. Acolytes: Vitoka *EliasMVernieri* - Honored Dojo Guide - The Venerable Pilgrim is a founding member of the Dojo, a dedicated and highly honored teacher, live support, and friend to all. *meru chi* - Apprentice Dojo Mistress - Apprentice to Calyx of Isis, in charge of the day-to-day operations of the dojo. A dedicated and honored teacher and member of the dojo since it's early days. Danteval orlando74 silverangel tankfans Nihillion Torcalus BlackShadow Rynkar vasymanu Thistle MacRhee Dexter Ephemeryde griffon eigger White Reaper King Arthas This piece was made by Night bringer Notable Previous Alliance Members: Savelfuser Morquor Anubarak Tankfans Princ Rhaegar Blackwood Forest Clock Master Marvolo Xiizu Hatsuichi Prosvetitelj Aleph Null Blackthorn Lunargoddess Organization of the Savelites through history: The Savelites were made an alliance under the initiative of Morquor, close friend of Savelfuser, with the help of the Loreroot Alliance, at that point coalition of all Lorerootians under the leadership of the Guardians of the Root (late autumn of 2008). Savelites were meant as worshippers of at-that-time MP6 Savelfuser, first MP6 of Magic Duel . Morquor became the High Priest of the Savelites, from which we can see that the first Savelites were mostly "preachingly" focused. Savelfuser became inactive during the January of year 2009, which resulted in alliance shifting from hand to hand. Common conflicts were made between King Bull, who tried to make the Savelite alliance his own, and pirates of Cryxus, who hijacked the Savelites Church with the help of certain people behind the curtain. Pirates eventually left, and Savelites were once again in the hands of King Bull and his close friend White Reaper. Their leadership didn't leave much trace, before Grido claimed the Savelites Church, stating concern for the welfare of the Church as his reason to do so. That happened just before the threat-war between Golemus and Loreroot occurred. Counting on the announcement Grido made about taking the Savelites, young Savelite Princ Rhaegar tried to convince Grido to give the alliance to him, who would continue the legacy and culture of the Church. Grido, eventually accepting requests of Princ Rhaegar, left the alliance under his leadership and returned to his homeland Golemus (summer of 2009). At that point, only 3 members remained with him: White Reaper (who shortly after that left), Clock Master (who arrived from Guardians of the Root instructed by Amoran) and MWBrady. Princ Rhaegar thought of Savelites Church as Knight-Monk Order, combination of preaches present in the old days and encouragement in development of fighting skills. Savelite Church under Rhaegar's leadership Rhaegar established principles for the Savelites of the "Rebuilt" Church. Rhaegar's Savelites were meant to be a gathering of individuals with variety of skills, hobbies and "professions", yet with same moral norms, system of values. Helping the newer players in MD was encouraged, as well as their own progress in knowledge and combat. In one year, while he was leading the Savelites, Princ Rhaegar maintained his LHO and MP6 status, drawing a paralel with Savelfuser. He gathered some prospective players of Magic Duel such as Marvolo of Khalazdad's Dynasty, Blackwood Forest, who was Zleiphneir's right hand as Guardian of the Bob, Clock Master, who was present in the start of the "Rebuilt" Church and became one of the most powerful fighters of Magic Duel . As a group, the Savelites didn't manage to do much, except make few quests and make some influences on the events of Loreroot and the progress of some new players. Downfall of the Savelites: Durring mid summer of 2010, Princ Rhaegar together with Sparrhawk (one of the Captains of the Children of the Eclipse) worked to create an organization called "Rangers of Loreroot". The organization was meant to gather the finest warriors of Loreroot to work together and encourage other Lorerootians to develop their combat skills. Problem arose when the current King of Loreroot, Firsanthalas, saw this as an insult for it was organized without prior conversation with him and publicly disbanded the organization. Princ Rhaegar and Firsanthalas had a history of lack of trust with each other, and the incident lead to a public argument, which itself lead to the excommunication of Princ Rhaegar from Loreroot, together with Blackwood Forest out of showing verbal support to his friend and leader Rhaegar. Most of the Savelites expressed boycot to the act of Firsanthalas, except Marvolo who used the opportunity to claim the leadership of the alliance himself, together with one young member Maftbp. Marvolo tried to make his way with the alliance, but failing to do so, disbanded the alliance with Firsanthalas. Little time passed, and there was one more pretender to the Church - Jazira. But Jazira's attempts to recreate pro-Firsanthalas Savelites failed as well, and King of Loreroot decided to disband the Church for the second and final time, which sealed the alliance's fate. Few of those Savelites that decided to continue to appear in the realm, joined other lands or stayed homeless. Princ Rhaegar and Clock Master later joined Marind Bell and Marvolo joined the Children of the Eclipse. Category:Alliance Category:Inactive Alliance Category:Loreroot Category:Normal Alliance